


I'm With You

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Zayn accidentally takes Niall on a date and one time Niall purposefully takes Zayn on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> The title doesn't really have anything to do with the story. I was just listening to Cassadee Pope and this song was on when I was done so there you go.
> 
> Also date 4 isn't actually a date but it has date qualities so just go with it, yeah?

(1)  
Zayn was hungry, literally starving and he couldn’t be fucked to make anything, not like he actually has groceries to make a proper meal. So he decides going out is the best option but he’s sure as hell not going to look like a loser and go alone so he calls Niall who agrees once the word food is spoken. Zayn agrees to pick Niall up and even agrees to go to Nando’s just because he’s so starved and he doesn’t feel like arguing with a hungry Niall. 

Upon arriving at the restaurant Zayn allowed Niall to order first and a pick a table but he wouldn’t let him sit in the corner seat. It’s a habit of Zayn to sit in the corner seat so he has a clear view of the door, he’s used to taking his sisters out and he needs to make sure no one is going to hurt them so the corner seat is always his. Knowing this, Niall doesn’t argue and happy sits adjacent and immediately starts talking about his day (the highlight being he couldn’t find his phone and it was just in between the armrest and cushion of the couch). Zayn found the story hilarious, unsure of why exactly since it really wasn’t that funny but imagining Niall going around and tearing up his flat just to find out his phone was in the couch was hilarious to Zayn. Upon Zayn’s laughter Niall kept telling stories to make him laugh but Zayn didn’t mind, he liked Niall’s stories.

When they were finished with their meal Zayn paid for both of their meals even though Niall could very well pay for his own. ‘Think of it as a thank you gift for keeping me company’ Zayn told Niall who just shrugged and said anytime. Zayn dropped Niall off at his flat turning down a beer but thanking Niall again for a fun night before driving himself home to watch whatever crap movie happens to be on TV.

(2)  
“Hey Zayn, I’m really sorry but I can’t make it tonight.” 

“What? You’re joking right? Please tell me you’re kidding?”

Perrie, Zayn’s childhood best friend sighed, “No I’m sorry Zayn. Family emergency…I’m so sorry.” 

Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose, “It’s fine, I hope everything is okay. Call me later.”

“I will, have a good time, Z.”

Zayn allowed himself to breakdown and panic for a couple of minutes before he ran through a list of people he could call to go to this Bradfor even he’s supposed to be going to tomorrow night. Most people were either already going or were too far away to even try to contact. In the middle of his panic Niall started calling him. 

“What?”

“Whoa, what crawled up your quiff and died?”

No matter how frustrated Zayn was he couldn’t help but chuckle, “Perrie canceled on going with me to this Bradford thing tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah, that honorary thing.”

Zayn groaned, “Please don’t remind me. It’s slightly embarrassing.”

“Just a little. Hey why don’t I just come down and go with you?”

“Niall, are you crazy? Aren’t you in Ireland?”

“Sean and I jumped the pond just a couple days ago. I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out. I can just take a train down there today and spend a few days, yeah?”

“Niall, you really don’t have to do this.”

“I know I don’t have to but I will. Formal, wear right?”

“Yes, god you’re a lifesaver Niall.”

“I’m aware. See ya soon.”  
“See you, Niall.”

The next day Niall showed up prepared to attend this city meeting honoring Zayn and to spend a few days with the Malik family. Zayn was sure Niall was going to be a brat at the event but he was actually the perfect companion. He saved Zayn from horrible conversations and offered conversation when some were straining. He didn’t make fun of Zayn and he completely supported him, and even gave him room to breathe when it felt like the whole event was crashing down on him.

(3)  
Zayn was bored and he needed something to do, he was actually tired of sleeping and lying in bed all day so he looked up a local theater and realized there would be a movie playing soon enough. He didn’t want to go alone though so after quickly getting ready he walked over to Niall’s hotel room and asked him to go to the movies with him. Niall happily agreed and the two snuck into the theater (wouldn’t want tons of screaming fans cramming into a small theater). The two sat in the back of the theater still wanting to be as hidden as possible and shared popcorn. Zayn put his arm on the armrest and got comfortable in his eat when halfway through the movie Niall slid his arm under Zayn’s and moved so he could rest his head on Zayn’s shoulder as Niall hugged Zayn’s arm.

“You okay Nialler?” Zayn asked quietly.

“I’m just a bit tired, haven’t been sleeping well. This okay?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, Niall it’s okay.” 

Zayn absentmindedly stroked Niall’s arm as he watched the movie soothing the boy to sleep. The movie ended and Zayn woke Niall up who looked disheveled and confused and all around sleepy and adorable. Zayn wrapped his arm around his band mate and let Niall rest against him as they snuck out of the theater again. Although Zayn paid for their tickets and popcorn and things he didn’t mind that Niall didn’t sleep, he was just happy he was able to be comfortable enough to sleep. Besides, he was happy to have someone by his side again. 

(4)  
Zayn couldn’t sleep, it wasn’t unusual for him to be awake for hours after performing; the adrenaline is still coursing through his system and his ears are ringing and it’s one of those nights where he can’t actually believe this is happening. He tossed and turned some more before finally giving up and slipping on some lounge pants and a t shirt as quietly as possible so he didn’t wake up Niall. He grabbed a jacket, his phone and key card before escaping from the room making sure the door closed quietly. Zayn made his way through the hotel and climbed onto the roof, hugging his jacket closer to his body as the wind whipped around him. Zayn walked over to the edge and took a deep breath, admiring the skyline before moving to sit against some of the vents on the roof. 

He was about to call his mom to see if talking to her would help him sleep when he heard someone walk onto the roof and call his name. Zayn turned and saw Niall wiping at his eyes as he tried to find his band mate. Zayn softly smiled and called over Niall who immediately sat next to him.

“You alright?” Niall asked.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Zayn spoke shrugging.

Niall nodded, “You forgot these.” Niall said handing Zayn his pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Zayn smiled softly and took them from Niall, “Thank you.”

“Check up?” Niall asked.

Zayn sighed and lit a cigarette before expressing his reasons for not being able to sleep. Niall sat and listened to everything Zayn said and once he was done, Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn in a tight hug. Zayn sighed and nuzzled into Niall’s side, finally realizing how cold the younger boy is.

“Jeeze Nialler, you are absolutely freezing.”

“Yeah well it’s absolutely freezing up here.”

Zayn moved away from Niall and rolled his eyes before taking off his jacket and handing it to Niall who immediately put it on.   
“Such a gentleman.” Niall teased once he zipped it up and opened his arms back for Zayn.

“Only for you.” Zayn teased back placing a sloppy kiss on Niall’s cheek.

“Oh, gross.” Niall mumbled but made no move to wipe his cheek or hit Zayn.

The two stayed curled into each other for a while before Zayn felt like he was going to get sick and he felt like he could sleep again. When the two got into the hotel room Niall was going to sleep in his own bed but with one look from Zayn he crawled into bed with Zayn and the two were fast asleep. 

(5)  
“Why so sad Nialler?” Louis asked at breakfast.

“Nothing.” Niall replied with a smile, taking a bite of his pancakes.

Louis looked skeptically but didn’t say anything, however Harry spoke up. “He’s just upset we’ve already planned our day off and he can’t go back to the zoo.” 

Niall rolled his eyes as the boys began to tease him but once Zayn came down to the table he made the boys stop teasing Niall for how much he likes going to the zoo.

“You guys might be going to the amusement park but Niall and I have other plans.” Zayn added.

“We do?” Niall asked.

“We do, we are going to the zoo. With back scene access so we get to feed some of the animals.”

Niall’s face immediately lit up, “Please don’t tell me you’re messing with me too, Z.”

“Never, Nialler. I set it all up last night.”

Niall let out a big whoop and hugged Zayn quickly. “This is why Zayn is my favorite.” Niall told everyone at the breakfast table. 

Just an hour after breakfast Niall and Zayn were on their way to the zoo, Niall talking excitingly the whole day about what animals he wanted to see. Zayn didn’t let Niall pay for anything (he needed a jacket because it started raining and it was cold and he was only wearing a tank top) (he also needed snacks and lunch and he kept starring at a lion stuffed animal so Zayn bought it for him). Niall kept saying he didn’t deserve Zayn’s kindness and he could pay for everything himself. 

Zayn waved him off and told him, “I know you can pay for all of it but I just want to do this for you okay? I just want to make you smile. You deserve this now let’s go feed some more animals.”

(+1)  
“Come on Zayn.”

“Where are we going?” Zayn asked looking up from his book.

“We are going on a date.”

“Excuse me?” Zayn questioned as Niall lifted Zayn from his seat.

“You’re always taking me on dates so it’s time I pay for the date.”

“I take you on dates?” Zayn questioned.

“Yeah, you do. You’re always paying for my meal and activities. It’s okay Zayn, now come on. Just let me do this for you, please?” Niall asked widening his eyes and pouting his lips, cocking his head to the side. 

Zayn wanted to protest but he couldn’t say no to Niall, he just couldn’t. Instead he followed Niall out of his flat and to Niall’s car (Niall opened the door every door for him). Niall let Zayn pick the music in the car as he drove them to Zayn’s favorite restaurant (opening all doors for him again and even pulling Zayn’s chair out for him). Zayn was sure it was going to be awkward going on a date with Niall but it was just as comfortable as any other time they are with one another. Niall paid for the meal not even giving Zayn a chance to grab the check before Niall was already paying for everything. When they left the restaurant (Niall again being complete gentlemen) they decided to walk around the small town and eventually found a nice small park to sit down at. 

“Is this okay?” Niall asked holding Zayn’s hand.

“What part are you asking is okay?”

Niall smiled softly, “All of this, what’s happening tonight.”

Zayn took a moment to think before he responded, “Yes, it’s okay.” 

Niall smiled from ear to ear and nodded, blushing a little before kissing Zayn’s cheek and letting out an embarrassing chuckle. Zayn just laughed in response and kissed Niall’s temple. They sat in the park for a few more hours simply talking and enjoying each other’s company before Niall drove Zayn home. Niall walked Zayn to his doorstep and smiled at his date. Not being able to take it any longer, Zayn cupped Niall’s face with his hands and kissed Niall like he’s wanted to all this time. Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s body and pulled him closer deepening the kiss in an instant.

Niall pulled away from Zayn but kissed him once, twice and three more times before stepping away from Zayn a little bit.

“I’ll start taking you on dates on purpose instead of accidentally, okay?”

Niall grinned, “Yeah, I’m okay with that.”


End file.
